


Mommy's Boys

by Quiet_Shadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: (Over)Protective Dinobots, F/M, Family, Genderbending, Mommy Ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Grimlock? Do you want to help Mommy?”</p>
<p>Or the fic where Ratchet is a Femme, the Dinobots call her 'Mommy', and 'Daddy' Wheeljack fears the medic has too much influence on the pack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, I had totally forgotten about this one! I had never posted it before, and had a shock when I recovered it while searching for another files.
> 
> This little ficlet was inspired by the works of vejiraziel, especially a few genderbending fics I thought I read on the LJ 'martinicruiser' community back in... 2008 already? Wow.  
> I remember asking for her permission to use the concept back then, but I don't remember why I never posted the fic in the end...
> 
> Well, it's high time I do. Enjoy. :)

“They are late,” said the Autobot CMO, pulling a nasty looking wrench out of subspace.

Wheeljack, who looked up from his datapad, barely refrained himself to comment.

Of course they were. Nobody wanted to go in Medbay unless they were in serious danger of deactivation.

So, expecting them to come willingly for a few updates was stupid.

But, to not cross his lover, he nodded.

“I guess they are. But it’s not like you could force them to come here if they to skip this meeting...or the ten or so next ones.”

Ratchet seemed to think about that. Wheeljack watched her with a sense of foreboding, realising he had probably made a terrible mistake.

Make no error; he loved the Femme dearly, but he also knew of much of a fury she could be. Actually, he knew that more than everyone onboard, even the Twins.

The Hatchet didn’t fear anyone. But other had every reason to be afraid when she had something on her mind.

So, when he saw her smilling sweetly at Grimlock, who, for unknown reasons, had decided to hang around, Wheejack had to use every ounce of will he had to not shudder and running towards the door to escape.

“Grimlock? Do you want to help Mommy?”

Oh, oh... She used the ‘M’ word. It wasn’t good...

The large mechanical dinosaur looked up from the datapad he had been reading – or trying to read, who could say? His visor was bright with anticipation.

“What me Grimlock can do to help?”

Ratchet gave him a short hug. Or at least, she tried to. Grimlock looked puzzled, but eerily happy. Wheeljack gulped. Oh, not good at all...

“They’re some people who should be there right now and didn’t bother to come. Would you be a dear and go fetch them with your brothers and sister?”  
“Who we Dinobots must fetch, Mum?” Asked Swoop, who was standing in the doorway, an eager smile on his face.

Behind him, the engineer could see Slag, only Femme in the Dinobots group, thanks Primus for small favors, and Snarl in altmode. No trace of Sludge, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if he was just down the hall, making his way towards them. Unless he was mistaken, Ratchet had just called them on a private channel.

Meaning, she didn’t want anyone to know about that.

She really wanted to send them hunting...

“Who Mommy want here?”

If he wasn’t so alarmed right now, Wheeljack would have smiled. It was sweet when the Dinobots looked up to their ‘Mother’, as the humans called their maternals units, and were trying to please her.

It had been rather unexpected. When he had helped create the five Transformers, he hadn’t counted on them beginning to use the humans terms for creators. He almost had a spark attack when Sludge had called him ‘Dad’ the first time around.

Though perhaps it was more related to the hug he was given, crushing some part of his armor, and sending him straigh into the Medbay, where Ratchet was working on Jazz at the time.

And news traveled as fast as the Special Ops.

Next thing both of them knew, they had been dubbed ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ by every mechs in the vicinity, and not amount of verbal lashing out and throwed tools from the CMO part had managed to make them stop.

He, for his part, had been mystified. Parenthood wasn’t part of his programing. On another hand, he had discovered a new field of inquiries. For example, he had never thought he would talk with Sparkplug Witwicky of parental responsabilities and the setting of good examples for the younger ‘bots.

Fortunately, the situation had been kept under control after a while, thank to Prowl initiative. Primus, bless this femme for her nerves!

But there was still some laughts and comments about the situation, especially comming from some irreductible pranksters.

Ratchet hadn’t been impressed. On the contrary, she had looked pretty sour, until she began to see some advantages at letting the Dinobots calling her ‘Mommy’.

It hadn’t taken long for everybody, Decepticons included, to catch on what those so called ‘advantages’ were.

If anything happened to upset Ratchet, if anyone tried to hurt her, then five superpowered mechs began to roar and fight dirty, with a frenesy that make some of the more violent Decepticons look like newborn sparklings in comparaison.

Just ask the Conehead who had taken the medic as a target in the last battle. He hadn’t been pretty to see afterward. He wondered idly if the Constructicons had managed to gather every part...

Their intentions were (painfully) clear: Ratchet was under the Dinobots’ protection. If someone tried to touch her, or to cause her any kind of harm, then he would die the more painful way possible.

It was… scarily cute, in some way, and the engineer sort-of wished he had such devoted ‘bodyguards’ himself. But Wheeljack, sadly, didn’t have such luxuries. As the ‘Daddy’, or so he had grown to understand, he was expected to be able to defend himself against anything and anyone, and win. A way to show them he was strong enough and not a ‘sissy’, as Slag has snorted once.

Granted, until now, he did, but there was no way he would ever fight Devastator alone just to please the ‘children’!

He should have known letting them watch silly humans shows was a bad idea...

Anway. Back to the terrible family...

The Dinobots seemed eager. Apparently, Mommy had explained who she wanted to see, and two names had stood out. Of course, the Dinobots wouldn’t have already forgot or forgive about the ‘glue incident’.

If Wheeljack was honest, neither would he if the situation had been reversed.

Still, he felt fear when the five mechs disapeared from the room, running in the hallways while uttering what could be either war cries.

Ratchet smirked. Wheeljack looked at her with disbelief.

“You didn’t...”  
“I did,” she answered calmly, taking some tools out of subspace.

The mech sighed.

“Why did you do that?”

His lover’s optics were cold.

“I told them I would sic the Dinobots on them if they didn’t come for their firewalls updates, Wheeljack. They didn’t listen; now, they’re going to pay the price.”  
“You’re sure it was necessary? Knowing Slag and Sludge enthusiasm, you will probably have some intensive repairs to do,” pointed out the engineer.

The Femme nodded.

“Probably. But if they manage to drag the Twins and Ironhide here by their tires in front of the entire Ark’s population, then it’s definitively worth it.”

Wheeljack paused.

“Hum, seen like that... Do you have a camera there?” he asked nonchalantly.  
“No, but Red Alert should be recording the show right now. It would make a good home movie, don’t you think?”  
“Oh yes, I do. Do you think I should bribe Red to have a copy?”  
“Already done,” answered the medic with a soft laught. “She will give us one later.”

The engineer chuckled.

“You think about everything, don’t you?”

Ratchet kissed him softly on the forehead.

“Of course I do. Someone have to, after all.”


End file.
